¤Détente Amoureuse¤
by LapetiteAnzu-Teana
Summary: Sable chaud et soleil répendant ces rayons éblouissant, dont l'eau azuré illuminé par ceuxci. Et oui, mes chers amis... Hawaii, Yami et Tea ? Kyaaaa, mais que vastil se passé ? ☆ RevolutionShipping ☆ .Chapitre 6. [CORRECTION]
1. Départ Pour Hawaii

Slt, me revoici dans une tout autre fic sur mon couple préféré : Yami x Téa. Mais, j'adore les autres aussi. Franchement, je les adore de trop, ils sont trop choux ensembles. Je suis sur que les fans ne seront pas déçus car il y aura du **lemon **et de la **romance**, j'adore les histoires d'amour, surtout entre ses deux là. Kisous à tous et place au chapitre !

Situation : L'histoire se déroule après que le pharaon soi revenu du monde de la mémoire. Yami a son propre corps et il s'est fait adopter par le grand-père de Yugi. Maintenant ils sont frères et il a prit le nom de Muto (Yami Muto). Voilà, comme ça vous n'êtes pas perdu !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Départ pour Hawaii**

**OO**

Les vacances d'été avaient déjà débuter pour tous les élèves et Téa se prépara à partir en vacance pendant 1 mois à Hawaii. Vu qu'elle était étudiante, le tarif était mois cher ! Téa se réveilla tôt le matin par une matinée très ensoleiller, vers 6h00 car son avion ne partait pas avant 8h00, Ce qui lui laissa un peu de temps pour se préparer. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, elle vérifia une dernière fois ses bagages et quitta son domicile vers 7h15. Téa était vêtue d'une robe rose avec sandales rose. Dès qu'elle arriva à l'Aéroport, il était 7h30 et elle se dirigea vers un guichet pour payer son voyage.

« Bonjour ! Ma destination est Hawaii » dit Téa avec bonne humeur

« Très bien, vous voulez séjourner pendant combien de jours ? » demanda le jeune homme avec enthousiaste

« 1 mois » dit-elle avec toujours ça bonne humeur. Elle était contente de passer des vacances de rêves, à Hawaii en plus, c'est pas rien !

« OK, enregistrer. Est-ce que vous êtes étudiante ? »

« Oui, voici ma carte étudiante au lycée Domino » annonça t elle avec l'air sérieux tout en montrant sa carte, signe de preuve

« Parfait , j'ai besoin de votre carte d'identité, s.v.p. » demanda t il aimablement

« Là voici » annonça Téa en donnant sa carte au jeune homme

« J'ai besoin de votre signature » demanda le jeune homme avec une grande politesse en finissant de compléter les papiers du séjour et du vol de la jeune fille

« Très bien, ça va me coûter combien ? » demanda Téa avec une petite voix

« 1300 yens + la réduction en tant qu'étudiante, ça fait un total de 1250 yens » annonça t il

« Très bien ! » dit-elle en payant avec sa carte bancaire

« Voilà, je vous rends votre carte d'identité et les papiers du voyage + votre passeport. Votre vol par dans 15 minutes, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour. Au revoir ! » dit le jeune homme avec politesse

« Merci. Au revoir ! » dit Téa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

Téa alla s'asseoir un peu et attendit le départ de son voyage. 10 minutes plus tard, une jeune femme annonça le début du vol.

« Appelle à tous les passagers pour le vol 725, à destination de Hawaii. Ses personnes sont prier de se présenter ici » annonça t elle en parlant dans un microphone

Toutes les personnes concernées s'y rendirent ainsi que Téa, une jolie brune aux yeux bleus. Téa qui avait une mine radieuse, partit vers son avion et donna son passeport ainsi que ses bagages à l'hôtesse de l'air et ensuite, elle prit place sur un des sièges qui se trouvaient près du hublot. Téa était soudainement pensif ! En effet, elle se rappela comment ses amies lui avait forcer la main pour entreprendre ce voyage.

**Flash Back…**

_**Un soir, Sérénity et Mai sont venue chez elle pour discuter entre amies. Téa qui avait beaucoup de travail ce jour là, les accueilli quand même, à bras ouverts. Téa entrepris de travailler malgré les regards déçus de ses amies.**_

_**« Téa, tu travail trop ! Détend toi un peu ! » dit Sérénity et Mai**_

_**« Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tout doit être fait pour demain » dit Téa en s'acharnant sur son travail entrepris**_

_**« Mais Téa, t'es trop surmener ! » dit Mai en haussant un peu la voix à son amie pour essayé de la raisonner**_

_**« Tu crois Mai ? » demanda Téa avec hésitation tout en arrêtant son boulot**_

_**« Moi, je suis d'accord avec Mai. Et si tu prenais quelques jours de détende ! Ca vas te faire du bien et en plus Hawaii est réputé pour ces magnifiques îles » dit Sérénity avec une mine réjouie**_

_**« Bien jouer Sérénity ! » ajouta Mai avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en dirigeant son regard vers Sérénity **_

**_« OK, pourquoi pas. Vous m'avez convaincu » dit Téa avec un sourire aux lèvres_**

_**« Et puis, j'adore Hawaii, alors, c'est parti ! » ajouta t elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres**_

**Fin du Flash Back**

_J'avoue qu'elles m'ont bien convaincue. Finalement j'aurais mériter ses vacances _Pensa t elle

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle partit pour Hawaii avec une mine superbe mais elle était loin de se douter qui elle allait voir là-bas !

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

Alors, bon que dire ! Que ce chapitre n'est que le commencement et que tout peut arriver à partir d'ici !

Si je n'avais pas écrit ceci, cela risquerait d'être compliquer et comme ça…Ben vous vous y retrouver.

Vila, Lâchez vos review's et bon courage pour vos fics, kisous.


	2. Situation Embarrassante

Slt me revoici avec le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et ne vous inquiétés pas je continue l'autre histoire que j'avais déjà engager : « **Quand l'amour est plus fort que tout **»C'est vrai que je prends beaucoup de temps à les concevoir mais j'ai des raisons : l'école et mon blog, dsl !Voilà, Je vous remercie pour tout vos review's et encouragements sur mes deux fics, ça m'as fait plaisir. Je suis trop contente Et pour ce qui est des fics sur Yami et Téa, il va encore en avoir… Surprise… Kisous

* * *

**Places aux Review's**

**YamiAtemu87 **: Slt ! Et oui, je commence une New fic, c'est super non ? En plus, c'est sur mon couple préféré, YOUPIE. Merci pour tes encouragements et kisous. P.S. : Bravo pour ton blog, je l'adore, COURAGE pour la suite et j'ai adorer le bombardement d'image à l'effigie de Yami.

**Yami X Téa FOREVER** : Bijour, ne tqt pas ce n'est que le commencement mais après ça va être autres choses et moi aussi j'adore ce couple, ils sont trop chou ensembles. Merci pour tes encouragements et tqt pas la suite vas arriver et elle sera un peu plus longue. Kisous et P.S. : Je t'ai rajouter dans mes contacts sur msn !

**Kaiba20** : Slt, voici la suite que tu attendais ! kisous et merci pour l'encouragement !

**Hime Inwe** : Slt. Et oui, du lemon, c'est génial ça en plus pour ce couple là. En fait, je suis déçue parce qu'il n y a pas assez de fic sur ce couple et c'est pour ça que j'ai décider d'en créée. Et pour ce qui est du chapitre, ne tqt pas ce n'était que le début mais après les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure. P.S. : Merci pour ton soutient. Et si tu veux du lemon sur ce couple, je connais un très bon site ! Je te le passerais si tu veux.

**Jess** : Bijour, voici la suite et j'adore aussi ce couple. Kisous et merci pour ton encouragement.

**Melzar** : Slt, et oui 1 mois la classe. Ah dsl mais il n y a pas de place, si ca avais été moi, je t'aurais pris ! kisous et je suis sur qu'un jour tu iras. Bon, je ne vais rien te dire…MYSTERE et boule de gomme, lol. P.S. : Merci pour ton encouragement.

**AnzuChan** : Slt, ben voici la suite et merci pour ton soutien, kisous ma puce et BON COURAGE pour ton blog, je l'adore, VIVE TEA ! TEA en force.

**ElfeMystique : **Bijour et voici la suite. Merci pour ton encouragement. kisous

* * *

**Place au chapitre !**

Bonne Lecture à tous !

**

* * *

****Situation Embarrassante**

**OO **

Le vol avait durer 7h00 et Téa arriva à destination vers 15h00. Elle était contente d'être enfin arriver mais au bout du compte, elle était un peu épuisée par ce long vol. Pour finir, elle descendit de l ' avion avec ses bagages et elle chercha un échangeur de billet. Dès qu'elle trouva, elle échangea ces billets en dollars ensuite elle chercha après un hôtel près de la plage, car elle aimait entendre la mer et voir le soleil au crépuscule, c'était beau et apaisant à la fois. Après de longue recherche, elle trouva l'hôtel de ses rêves. Cet hôtel avait 4 étoiles et l'endroit étaient magnifique. Quand Téa entra, elle commanda une chambre avec sans oublier vue sur la mer qui était si bleu et si scintillante.

« Bonjour ! » dit Téa avec un sourire aux lèvres

« Bonjour et bienvenue à l ' Hôtel Douceurs Des Iles ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda le jeune homme avec politesse

« Je voudrais une chambre avec vue sur mer pendant 1 mois, SVP » Demanda Téa en souriant

« Très bien, ça vous fera 2130 $. Et vous devez signer le registre, SVP » annonça le jeune homme

« Tenez ! OK » dit Téa tout en donnant l'argent au jeune homme et ensuite elle signa le registrer.

« Merci, voici la clé de votre chambre et les services que notre hôtel dispose(activités, détente… ) » dit-il en donnant les clés + les informations sur les activités de l'hôtel

« Merci » dit Téa en prenant les clés + les informations

« Je vous souhaite un agréable séjour en notre campagne » annonça le jeune homme avec un grand sourire sur le visage

« Merci, au revoir » fit Téa en montant les escaliers pour aller vers les chambres

« Au revoir » dit-il

Téa se dirigea vers les chambres et chercha après sa chambre qui avait le numéro 35. Quand Téa la trouva, elle entra, déposa tout parterre et visita sa chambre qui était très belle. Dans cette chambre il y avait un petit salon, un lit pour deux personnes avec une couverture bleu, ce lit était à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer, une télé qui était poser sur une petite armoire brune, un canapé noir, deux chaises et une table brun foncé avec un vase remplis de fleurs, une grande armoire brune, et des rideaux de couleurs blancs. Après qu'elle est visiter sa chambre, Téa décida de s'étaler sur le lit qui était très doux et parfumer et puis se reposa pendant 2h00 bonne heure car elle était épuisée.

Quand elle se réveilla, il était 17h00 et elle commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre et regarder les différentes activités qu'ont pouvaient faire. Après elle décida de manger un peu au restaurant de l'hôtel, elle commanda une Paella et à boire, de l'eau. Ensuite dès qu'elle eut fini, elle remonta dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air et pour admirer le soleil qui se couchait, c'était superbe et le bruit de la mer l'apaisa. Quand Téa vit l'heure, 19h00, elle voulut prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir un peu.

Pendant ce temps… Un jeune homme toqua à sa porte…

Quand Téa entendit qu'ont toqua à la porte, elle sortit vite de la douche et prit un essuie et l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oui, j'arrive ! » fit-elle en courant jusqu'à la porte

_Mais qui est-ce à cette heure-ci ? _Pensa t elle

« Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais… » dit-il sans achever sa phrase tout en étant étonner

« Téa ? » dit-il en étant bouche bée et en la voyant en serviette de bain

« Yami ? » dit-elle en étant surpris de le voir ici

Téa rougit légèrement car elle n'avait qu'un essuie sur elle et parce que Yami là regarda de haut en bas. Téa devint rouge comme une tomate, l'air très gênée.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » ajouta t elle, toujours avec étonnement

**To Be Continued...**

_Paella : Plat avec du riz, des petits morceaux de poulets, des légumes, des morceaux de carottes, du calamar et des moules. ( J'adore de plat, miam )_

_

* * *

_  
Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre ! Quand pensez-vous ? La situation devient plus alléchante !

Imaginez-vous avec rien qu'un essuie enrouler autour de vous devant notre beau souverain ! Très embarrassant en effet.

Lâchez vos review's, ça me fera plaisir.

Kisous à tous et bon courage pour vos tites fics toutes chouttes.


	3. Le Commencement de quelque chose

Slt et voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant…Mystère ! Je suis tenu au secret confidentiel, lol. Bon passer, je voulais vous dire merci pour vos review's et si vous voulez visiter mon blog aller dans mon PROFIL, l'adresse y est. Dans mon blog, il y a un Yami version presque a poile, oulala ! Je vais arrêter de parler et laissez place au chapitre tant attendu. Kisous à tous et merci pour tous vos encouragements.

* * *

**Place aux Review's**

**Yami X Téa FOREVER** : Slt ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre 2 t'est plut. Et oui, j'adore faire patienter les autres ! Non, je rigole ! Il faudra patienter quand même avant le grand moment, je suis dsl ! Mais tqt pas, je vais faire vite, je vous le promets. T'es vraiment trop sympa comme fille et j'ai été ravi de parler avec toi (j'adore parler avec mes amies, ce sont mes anges). Kisous et voici la suite tant attendue !

**AnzuChan alias Chachou** : Hello ma puce ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et c'est sur, la suite vas être très très intéressante. Mais, je ne dirais rien… Tralala. Tqt po, la suite vas arriver très vite, je vais le grouiller. Kisous

**YamiAtemu87** : Bijour ma puce, je suis contente que ce chapitre 2 t'es plut mais attend de voir la suite… C'est vrai que la situation est très alléchante, ont se demande ce qui va se passer ensuite ! Comme je le dis aux autres, ca va aller vite, tqt pas. P.S. : Ton blog est toujours aussi génial et zoli, BON COURAGE pour la suite ! Je te fais plein de bisous.

**Hime Inwe** : HI ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Bon, pour le site…lol : Il est en anglais mais si t'a un traducteur ou si tu sais lire l'anglais, c'est parfait ! Voici le lien pour la ou des fics et pour un traducteur si t'a du mal avec de cette.Voici le traducteur: http/www.services.lycos.fr/traducteur. Dsl, pour les sites, mais je ne sais po te les donner (fanfiction ne veut po. Sur msn, alors! ) Voilà ! Et je suis trop snifff…qu'il n y pas plus de fics sur Yami et Téa. Kisous

****Kaiba20 : Bijour et voici la suite. Pk Yami est-il à Hawaii ? Ah ! Mystère, je ne dirais rien…hihi, les chapitres sont là pour nous révéler ce qui vas se passer dans les moindres détails…Tadam ! tqt, tu va très vite le savoir ! P.S. : Ton blog est trop bien et super, BON COURAGE pour la suite. Kisous

****TéaLove : Slt, Merci pour le compliment. Et oui ! Avec ces deux là, ont peux s'attendre à tout. P.S. : Est-ce que tu as une adresse msn ? Si oui. Tu serais me la passer, comme ça, on parlera entre fans ! Plus ont est de fous, plus ont rit, hi hi . Voici la suite, Kisous.

****Melzar : Hello ! Quelle coïncidence, effectivement, lol. Dsl, si les chapitres du début étaient un peu court, tqt po les chapitres suivants vont être plus longs (en faite c'est en fonction de l'histoire, donc…Voilà). Bisous et voici la suite.

****Jess : Salut. Et oui quelle rencontre ! C'est chaud…lol. J'adore faire durer le plaisir car c'est plus excitant, hihi. Kisous et voici la suite.

****ElfeMystique : Bijour ! Et bien oui, quelle situation très embarrassante ! Avoir qu'un essuie sur toi tout en se retrouvant devant un magnifique souverain extra, Rolala ! Très excitant en même temps, tu ne trouve pas ? haha. Qu'est ce que Yami fait là ? Je ne vais pas te le dire car ce chapitre va le faire pour moi, lol. Kisous et voici la suite de ma tite fic.

* * *

**Place au Chapitre !**

Bonne lecture a tous

* * *

**Le commencement de quelque chose...**

**°O° **

« Bon bein rentre ! Je t'en prie » dit Téa en rougissant un peu

Yami entra un peu perturber de ce qu'il venait de voir, Téa en serviette de bain !

« Assaille-toi, je reviens tout de suite ! » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Téa mit une robe de nuit de couleur rose avec des petites fleurs à fine bretelle car les nuits à Hawaii étaient chaudes et puis elle enfila un peignoir de couleur bleu ciel. Quant elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s'assit, en face de Yami.

« Alors Yami, pourquoi es-tu venu à Hawaii ? » demanda Téa avec curiosité

« En faite, c'est Yugi qui m'a forcé la main » annonça Yami avec son air sérieux

« Ah ! Yugi, comment va t il ? Et son grand-père ? Il va bien ? » demanda t elle avec un sourire aux lèvres pour avoir des nouvelles de son ami d'enfance.

« Il va bien. Pour l'instant, il est avec Rebecca, c'est devenu en quelques sorte sa petite amie et son… je veux dire notre grand-père, vu qu'il m'a adopté en tant que fils. Oui, Il va bien aussi, malgré son mal dos » dit-il

« Ah ! Et comment Yugi, t'a forcé la main, dis-moi ? » engagea Téa

« D'abord, il m'a dit des paroles qui n'étaient pas fausse comme : _Allez Yami ! Un peu de vacances te fera du bien_ **ou**_ vu que tu as sauver le monde, tu peux bien t'accorder un peu de repos _**Ou**_ après de ce que tu as endurer dans ton passé, détend toi un peu …_ » annonça t il avec embarra.

« Après, j'ai réfléchi un peu à ses propos et ensuite j'ai craquer et vu qu'il n'avait pas tord » affirma Yami inclinant la tête

« Ah OK ! Moi aussi je suis d'accord avec ton frère, c'est vrai, il a raison ! Tu as sauver le monde à plusieurs reprise et vu que tu as retrouver ta mémoire passé… Tu as droit à un peu de repos tout de même » affirma t elle en regardant Yami avec un regard sérieux.

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Yami

« Oh ! Moi… En faite, c'est Maï et Sérénity qui m'ont convaincue de venir à Hawaii pour me détendre un peu et de profité en même temps, des vacances. Elles trouvaient que je travaillais trop » argumenta Téa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

« Quelle coïncidence, ont s'est fait convaincre tous les deux » dit Yami avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

« Et oui, tous les deux… » ajouta Téa avec un sourire aux lèvres

Ils ne trouvèrent plus d'arguments pendant un moment…

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais de voir y aller… » dit-il avec en se levant et puis dirigea vers la porte

« … » Téa étant pensif, ne faisait pas attention à ce que Yami avait dit

« Téa… » dit Yami en s'arrêtant un peu, puis se retourna vers Téa

« Euh… Oui ! » dit-elle en étant encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées

« Je vais devoir y aller » répéta t il

« OK » dit-elle en se levant à son tour

Puis, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

« A plus Téa et bonne nuit » dit-il en rejoignant sa chambre, qui elle était en face de la chambre de Téa

« Bonne nuit Yami » dit-elle avec une voix douce tout en étant pensif

Elle referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit car elle était fatiguer, puis elle retira son peignoir et se glissa dans les couettes bien chaudes et très douces. Avant de dormir, Téa médita un peu…

Elle qui était amoureuse de Yami depuis très longtemps mais n'osa pas lui dire… De le voir dans cet hôtel… n'arrangea rien, elle continua à penser à lui…Ca faisait depuis longtemps qu'ils étaient amis, depuis longtemps qu'elle l'aimait, depuis longtemps qu'elle rêvait de lui. Mais pourtant, elle ne disait rien, même pas un mot… La fatigue commença à prendre le dessus sur Téa, c'est alors qu'elle commença à fermer les yeux tout doucement, en entendant le bruit des vagues. Elle essaya de trouver le sommeil mais elle n'arriva pas, car elle pensait tout le temps à Yami. Elle s'agita pendant 30 minutes et puis elle finit enfin par trouver le sommeil tant mérité.

Quant à Yami, il n'arrivait pas, non plus à fermer l'œil car il pensait à Téa en serviette de bain et ça le perturbait mais après, il finit par trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin… Un ciel si bleu avec un magnifique soleil illuminant toute Hawaii de ses rayons.

Téa se réveilla tout doucement et s'étira avec la sensation d'avoir bien dormit dans le confort et dans l'harmonie. Avant de se lever, elle repensa à son rêve : Elle et Yami entrain de s'embrasser et après… Mais soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte… Et Téa quitta son rêve en sursaut.

Elle mit son peignoir et ouvra la porte. Qui est ce qu'elle voit ? Yami ! Téa rougit soudainement en le voyant

« Bonjour Téa ! »

« Bonjour Yami ! »

« Alors, bien dormit ? » demanda Yami avec politesse

« Oui, et toi ? » demanda Téa en mentant un peu

« Moi aussi » affirma Yami sachant que sa nuit à était quelque peu agitée

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander ? Voudrais-tu bien m'accompagner sur la plage ? » demanda Yami par politesse

« Oui avec plaisir ! Mais pas maintenant car je vais me rafraîchir un peu. Tu sais revenir dans 1 quart d'heure ? » dit-elle avec un petit regard doux

« OK, pas de problème. A, dans 1 quart d'heure, alors ! » affirma Yami avec un sourire sur le visage

« Oui. Dans 1 quart d'heure » confirma Téa avec un sourire aux lèvres

Yami repartit et elle referma la porte derrière lui. Téa se mit contre sa porte un moment.

_Lui ? Avec Moi ? Tous les deux ? … Olala_ Pensa t elle tout haut

Téa alla prendre un bon bain et puis elle s'habilla avec un top mauve clair, une jupe rose et des sandales noires. Après, elle attendit que Yami vienne la chercher. Quelques minutes plus tard… Yami arriva en toquant à sa porte. Sachant que c'était lui, elle lui ouvrit de ce pas. Téa resta bouche bée et rougit un peu, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait habiller de cette façon. Yami était vêtu d'une chemise bleue, ouverte voyant un peu son torse et d'un pantalon noir et bottes noires. Pour tout dire, elle le trouva très mignon dans cette nouvelle tenue.

« Salut Téa, est ce que ça va ? » dit Yami avec inquiétude

« Oui, très bien. Ne T'inquiète pas » affirma t elle avec un sourire radieux

« OK, alors, allons-y ! » dit Yami en étant réjouit

« OK, je te suis » ajouta Téa avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

Yami décida d'emmener Téa près d'une Oasis, en faite, il avait déjà visiter l'île depuis qu'il était arriver.

Et ils partirent dans un endroit merveilleux. Ils se promenèrent un peu sur la plage et ensuite ils dérivèrent près de l'Oasis avec une petit chute d'eau où il y avait palmiers et fleurs, où il y avait personnes, où l'endroit était tranquille, loin des regards indiscrets. En marchant sur un sable doux, sous un soleil chaud et pesant, dans un ciel bleu intense où l'air étant doux et chaud. Elle remarqua que l'eau de cette Oasis était très bleue, donc, elle voulut ce baigner.

« Woua ! Cet endroit est très joli. C'est magnifique ! » dit Téa avec admiration

Yami sourit en voyant Téa contente, il savait que ça lui allait lui plaire. Ne trouvant plus d'arguments pendant un moment…

« Et Yami ! J'ai envie de me baigner, pas toi ? » demanda Téa avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Je suis partant ! » annonça t il avec un air réjouit

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Re moua. Voilà, c'était le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ca vous à plus car après ca va devenir encore plus intéressant (du lemon au programme, c'est clair que ca va devenir encore plus intéressant, lol).

Oh ! Yami zapper ainsi, avec une chemise voyant son torse musclé, ca fais rêver, lol. Trop mimi ! Bref… J'espère que vous n'aller pas me tuer après ce que je viens de faire dans ce New chapitre ? … Vous avez de quoi je parle ? Hihi.

**J'adore créé des fics sur Yami et Téa ! Ils sont trop choux ensembles, trop kawai. Mais il y a une question que je me pose : Pourquoi Il y en a qui n'aime pas Téa ? Je ne comprends pas ? Pour moi, Téa est admirable : Elle parle de l'amitié(j'adore l'amitié !). Elle a un rêve, à réaliser (devenir danseuse), elle est trop géniale et trop belle et j'en passe.**

Vila. Je vous fais de gros bisous et ont se revoie dans le prochain chapitre. Kisous à tous et lâchez vos mimis review's tous choux.


	4. Troublé par un lien Eternel

Slt et me voici avec le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon, Comme vous le dites, ca devient de plus en plus intéressant mais ce n'est que le début cher lecteurs, attendez de voir la suite ! Et oui, je vais vous faire encore attendre, dsl mais comme ca, l'histoire est beaucoup plus palpitante et excitante ! J'adore, pas vous, lol. Bref… Merci pour tout vos review's qui m'ont fait énormément plaisirs. Voilà, Gros Bisous à toutes mes chéries, je vous adore.

* * *

** Place aux Review's**

**YamiAtemu87** : Slt ma puce ! Et oui, je fais languir tout mes ptis lecteurs chéris, rohhh… Je suis incorrigible, lol. En faite, j'adore le suspense, hihi… Mais ne vous inquiété pas le **lemon** vas bientôt arriver héééhéé ! Sur ce…J'adore de trop ton blog, il est tj aussi zoli et tqt po, je prends soin de ta fic. Kisous et je suis contente que cette fic te plaît.

**AnzuChan** : Kikou ma puce ! Merci pour les compliments et je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. Héééhéé, il n y aura po de lemon mnt mais ca va arriver bientôt tqt po ! Ca vas être très très chô…mmmmm, héééhéé (j'adore de trop cette émoticone, tu vois ce que je veux dire, hihi ). Et pour Téa, je ne sais po non plus, ce qu'on lui reproche…Mais moi, je m'en fous, JE L'ADORE ! Kisous et ton blog est tj aussi zoli. Jtd ma puce !

**Jess** : Slt, je suis contente que ca te plaise mais attend de voir la suite…héééhéé. Kisous

**ElfeMystique** : Coucou, Et oui, ca deviens de plus en plus intéressant et ce n'est que le début…héééhéé !Attend, de voir la suite… Tu vas aimer, j'en suis sur et moi aussi d'ailleurs, hihi. Moi j'adore de trop ce couple car je le trouve trop kawai et ils vont trop bien ensembles…C'est trop mimi. Voilà, et voici la suite, bonne lecture et dsl pour le retard, je suis…cmt dire…très demander… ! Kisous.

**Kaiba20 – KisaraKaiwai02** : Slt ma puce, je suis contente que ce chapitre 3 t'es plus… Et yeah, ca fait trop rêver un Yami comme ca (mmmm, une chemise un peu ouverte voyant un peu son torse…oulala). Ce n'est que le début, attend de voir la suite…héééhéé ! Kisous et ton blog est tj aussi zoli.

**N'Angelou** : Hello ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'a plus, moi aussi, j'ai adorerrrrrrrrrr, hihi. Franchement Yami doit être trop sexy comme ca, quel style ! J'adore. Et pour ce qui est de Téa je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai, elle est admirable, je l'adoreeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Pk ont l'a traite sans ses, c'est a vous dégoûtés. Moi, de toute façon, je m'en fous de ceux qui la traite, je suis fier d'être une de ses fans, na ! Voilà et dsl pour le retard, voici la suite. Je te fais plein de gros bisous, kisous.

**Regenerating Fire – Yami x Téa FOREVER** : Slt ma puce. Je suis contente que cette rencontre t'a plus, moi aussi, j'ai trop aimer. Rolala… Devant Yami de serviette de bain... la povre… Quelle situation, j'adore, je me suis trop amuser à écrire ça, hihi. Et pour les tis moments chauds ! Tqt po, il va en avoir plein, ne t'en fait po, haha. Et pour Téa, en faite, je l'adore aussi bien dans le manga que dans l'animer. Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle a plein de qualité et c'est ca qui la rend EXTRAORDINAIRE. Et vu, qu'elle est tomber amoureuse de Yami, c'est normal vu qu'il est trop trop bo, hihi, c'est vrai en plus. Ne tqt po, ca ne m'as po dégoutter car tu as raison et je suis tout à fait d'accord. Ce sont les scénaristes qui me dégoutter, ils ont ridiculiser…snifff… ! Sur ce, je te fais plein de gros bisous.

**Orieul** : Slt, Oo ! Une grise cardiaque, hihi ! Merci pour le compliment malgré que, c'est juste à mi-temps que tu la déteste. Et c'est vrai, que les fanclubAtem ! La plupart n'aime po Téa, j'ai remarquer ca. Mais moi malgré que, je suis une fan de Atem et j'adore quand même Téa, donc… Voilà et je suis contente que ca te plais quand même ! Kisous.

**Dalila** : Coucou ma chérie ! Quel suspense en effet, j'adore le suspense, hihi. Merci pour tout ces tis compliments. Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise mes fics. Kisous et moi aussi j'adore tes fics, Bravo, CONTINUE comme ca !

* * *

**Place au Chapitre !**

Bonne Lecture a tous !

* * *

**Troublé par un lien Eternel**

**OO **

Ils repartirent vers l'hôtel pour aller cherché leurs maillots de bain. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, ils mirent leurs mayos et ensuite, ils prirent essuie et crème de bronzage. Téa avait un bikini de couleur bleu avec des petits cœurs rose, son bikini était très joli et pourtant elle était gênée de se montrer devant Yami comme ça. Quant à Yami, il était près et alla chercher Téa. La jolie brune aux yeux bleus entendit toquer à sa porte.

« Téa ! Est-ce que tu es prête ? » demanda Yami

« Oui j'arrive, une minute » annonça t elle avec inquiétude

Quand elle se dirigea vers la porte, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir mais au bout d'un moment, elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Yami était surpris quant elle ouvrit la porte.

« Voilà ! » dit-elle en fermant les yeux

« Il est vraiment très joli ton bikini » dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en rougissant un petit peu

« Merci Yami ! » dit-elle en rouvrant ses yeux et en étant bouche bée

« Mais de rien, c'est la vérité » affirma t il avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres

Téa était rouge, comme une tomate. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Yami avait un mayo de couleur noire et son torse était complètement dévoiler. Le cœur de Téa battait très vite et elle n'arrivait plus à se détacher de son torse. Entre temps Yami parla…

_Woua ! Quel beau torse bien musclé…Oulala ! C'est comme dans mon rêve. Trop craquant !_ Pensa t elle

_Téa ! Calme-toi, courage, résiste _ Pensa t elle

« … Téa, on y va ? » dit Yami

« Dsl ! Qu'est ce que tu disais ? Ah oui ! Allons-y » demanda t elle en étant un peu troublé

Et ils repartirent en direction de l'Oasis. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent un peu…

« Je sens que ses vacances vont être inoubliables » dit Téa avec le sourire

« Pour une fois que je vais m'amuser un peu » annonça Yami avec un petit sourire aux lèvres

Téa étant impatiente de se baigner, elle commença à courir.

« Téa ! Attends-moi ! » fit-il en courant à son tour

« Tu m'attraperas pas ! » dit Téa en rigolant

« Combien tu parie ? Tu vas le regretter de m'avoir dis cela, Téa ! » dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage

« Oulala ! J'ai peur » lança Téa ironiquement

Ils étaient à quelques mètres de l'Oasis. Yami courut le plus vite possible et fini par rattraper Téa. Sur sa lancée, il trébucha et tomba sur elle ce qui fit voler les affaires un peu plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position très délicate, Yami étant au-dessus de Téa.

« Désolé Téa ! Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? » Demanda t il avec inquiétude

« Non, Non, ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas » fit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment …

« Euh…Yami ! Est-ce que tu sais te lever, stp, j'ai envie de me baigner » demanda Téa en ne le voulant pas.

« Euh…Ah oui, désolé ! » dit-il

Yami se leva et ensuite, il aida Téa à se relever. Ils reprirent leurs affaires et les déposa prêt de l'Oasis qui n'était qu'à quelque pas de leur position actuelle. Ensuite, Téa étant impatiente, rentra dans l'eau bien chaude et commença à nager. Yami, lui, la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres d'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder.

Le soleil tapait fort et était éblouissant… le temps était superbe pour une bonne baignade

« Et Yami ! Viens te baigner, l'eau est très bonne ! » dit Téa en haussant un peu la voix et avec une mine réjouit

« … Oui, j'arrive » dit Yami en haussant un peu la voix tout en étant ailleurs

Et il entra dans l'eau à son tour, tous les deux se relaxèrent pendant un moment. Téa nagea, dansa dans l'eau pendant que Yami là regarda faire, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres tout en étant contre un petit rocher entrain de se relaxer. Téa fut soudainement attirer par Yami qui lui, était entrain de rêvasser. C'est à ce moment là que la jolie brune eut une idée très mesquine, elle commença à l'éclabousser.

« Et Téa ! Mais arrête ! » s'exclama t il en revenant sur terre

« Ah, Ah ! Je t'ai eu » Fit-elle en rigolant

Pendant que Téa rigola… Yami en profita pour l'éclabousser à son tour.

« Et ! Attend un peu, tu vas voir ! Tiens prend ca » s'exclama Téa en l'éclaboussant à son tour

Et tous deux continuèrent à s'amuser en riant aux éclats. Après, ils arrêtèrent un peu et s'allongèrent un peu sur leurs essuies, le temps de se sécher un peu.

« Euh ! …Yami est ce que tu serais me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos, stp ? » demanda t elle avec un air gêné en lui donnant le tube de crème

« Si ça ne te dérange pas ? » ajouta t elle avec toujours son air gêné

« Non pas du tout, je le ferais avec plaisir Téa ! » dit Yami avec un sourire aux lèvres et tout en prenant le tube

« Attend Yami, deux minutes » fit-elle en se retournant et en défaisant le haut de son bikini tout en se mettant sur le ventre, sur son essuie

Yami commença à rougir devant ce spectacle assez oser pour lui, il attendit qu'elle soit prête et commença à y déposer de la crème sur son dos. En lui étalant la crème, c'est comme si, il lui faisait des petits massages et Téa se laissa faire car elle aimait ça. Elle était très relaxer et ça lui fit du bien.

« Mmmmmm…C'est bon, continue ! » fit-elle en fermant les yeux

Yami rougit sous l'effet de cette réponse si relaxante et donc, il continua à étaler la crème. Dès qu'il eûmes terminer, Téa se mit assit et remit le haut de son bikini tout en restant de dos à Yami qui rougissait de plus belle. Quant elle eut fini, elle se retourna vers Yami qui lui redonna son tube de crème.

« Merci Yami ! Est-ce que tu veux que je t'en mette ? » demanda t elle avec une petite voix

« Euh… Oui, je veux bien ! » répondit-il en hésitant un peu

Téa déposa son tube de crème et prit celui de Yami qui était poser juste à côté pendant que Yami se retourna. Ensuite, elle commença à étaler de la crème sur son dos. Elle passa ses mains partout, dans son dos et même en passant sur ses épaules. En sentant ses mains si douces sur son dos, il ressentit une drôle de sensation. C'était plutôt étrange…

« Yami ! Tu es trop tendu ! Détends-toi un peu, tu es en vacances ! » s'exclama t elle avec un air sérieux

« Oui, je vais essayer ! Mais euh…en ce moment, j'ai quelques…comment dire… préoccupations ! » Balbutia t il en rougissant légèrement

« Les quels ? » demanda t elle avec curiosités, en arrêtant d'étaler la crème

« Euh…En faite… Euh… As tu fini, avec la crème ? » demanda t il en rougissant tout en changeant subitement de conversation

« Euh…Oui ! » répondit-elle en étant ailleurs

Elle remit le tube par terre pendant que Yami se retourna en sa direction.

« Bon ! Moi, je vais un peu faire bronzette ! » s'urgera Téa en souriant

« O.K. »

Téa s'allongea et ferma les yeux, Yami la regarda et en fit de même. Elle se reposa un peu tandis que Yami était plonger dans ses réflexions.

_Depuis tout ce temps…se fut l'amie de Yugi et part après…se fut la mienne. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que nous nous connaissons, à peu près 5 ans et pourtant… quand je suis avec elle, je me sens si bien… elle a été une confidente pour moi, elle m'écoute, elle me comprend, elle m'aide à résoudre mes situations, parfois compliquer…. je passe de bons moments avec elle… Mais je ressens quelque chose tout au fond de mon cœur… quelle sensation assez étrange…De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais ressentit cela…_

Téa et Yami se reposèrent pendant un moment… Mais Yami garda l'œil ouvert en regardant le ciel qui était si bleu, il était toujours plonger dans ses pensées…

Après ce long et paisible moment, Téa fut la première à se réveiller.

« Yami ? Tu es déjà réveiller ? » demanda t elle en étant surpris

« Oui ! Alors bien dormit ? » demanda t il avec le sourire

« Oui, c'était génial. Mais j'ai faim maintenant pas toi ? Et toi, as-tu bien dormit ? »

« Euh…Oui, t'avais raison, ca fait du bien de se détendre de temps en temps ! Et si tu as faim, allons au restaurant de la plage ! » s'urgera t il avec son air sérieux

« Bonne idée, allons-y ! » fit-elle en se réjouissant

Yami et Téa prit leurs affaires et partirent en direction du restaurant avec tous deux un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**à suivre...**

**

* * *

**  
Et voilà, encore un chapitre de fini ! Quand pensez-vous ? Eh bien moi, j'adore car un lien très fort est entrain de n'être encore plus que l'amitié, et ca, je trouve trop kawai et trop mimi. Et bravo pour tous vos fics toutes kawai, je les adore. COURAGE pour la suite de vos fics.

Ne vous inquiétés pas les tis moments chauds vont commencer, héééhéé !  
Voilà, lâcher vos review's tout chou et ont se voit pour le chapitre.

A bon entendeur, Salut ! Je vous fais plein de gros bisous car je vous adore de trop.

**Kiss**

**oO° Lolo, Magicianlove °****Oo **


	5. Les liens de l'amour

Slt, je revient en force avec le chapitre 5. Ah, je crois que vous aller aimer, je ne dirais po pk ! Ah. Vous aller le découvrir sans plus attendre !… Donc, voilà et dsl pour le retard car je suis assez déborder en ce moments et aussi j'ai eu quelques problèmes mais bon... Je vous remercie pour tout vos review's, je suis trop contente et ça me fait trop plaisir…YOUPIE…Je vous adores ! Je vais arrêter de parler pour laisser place à ce chapitre qui vas basculer l'histoire… ! Chuttt…. Je ne dit plus rien. Kisous à tous.

* * *

**Place au Review's**

**N'Angelou** : Slt ma tite puce ! Tayyyooooo xd. Franchement, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ils devraient se bouger. Mais ne tqt po car ce new chapitre vas être très intéressant ! hihi…Et oui la chance d'être en vacs et en plus à Hawaii ! Les petits chanceux. Kisous et voici la suite !

**Jess** : Slt et tqt po pour les moments chô, ca va venir, je te le promet ! Kisous

**Orieul** : Salut et pour les fautes d'orthographes, il n y po que moi qui en fait ! je suis dsl quand même pour les fautes mais vu que j'ai Microsoft World, il n y aura plus bp de fautes que l'autre fois. Ne Tqt po pour le chapitre suivant, cette fois ci, j'ai pris tout mon temps ! Et pour ce qui est des descriptions, je trouve qu'il ne faut po bp d'écrire, c'est mon point de vue.

**Kaiba20 – KisaraKawai02** : Slt ma puce et dsl si je prend bp de temps pour créé mon chapitre mais j'ai quelques problèmes et donc, voilà. Moi aussi, je les adores ces deux là, c'est mon couple préféré d'ailleurs, je les admirent de trop YEAH REVOLUTIONSHIPPING, EN FORCE ! En ce qui concerne le LEMON, il vas arriver très bientôt, je ne serais po te dire quand mais c'est pour bientôt. Voilà, kisous et dsl pour le retard ! P.S. : Ton blog est tj aussi joli !

**AnzuChan** : Kikou ma puce ! Je suis contente que ca t'as plus moi aussi, j'ai trop aimer et trop bidonner quand j'ai écris ces faits si relaxantes Xd, héééhéé ! enfin bref…Merci pour ton review's qui ma bp toucher bp et j'espère que ce new chapitre te plaira d'avantage ! Kisous, je te fais plein de gros bisous ma chérie, jtd de trop, ton blog est tj aussi joli !

**ElfeMystique** : Coucou et contente que ce chapitre t'es plut. Et oui, rien de tel qu'une Oasis pour rester dans le romantisme. J'avoue que moi aussi cette Oasis m'as fait rêver. Ensuite j'adore ton langage « Tartiner le dos », hihi, tu m'as trop fait marrer avec cette phrase, franchement !lol, mdr ! C'est vrai que ce n'est po tous les jours qu'on ce fait Tartiner le dos(je vais dire comme toi, lol) par Yami the best pharaon, lol ! J'avoue que j'ai fait fort même les épaules y sont passer, avouer que c'est très excitant tout ca, non ? en tout ca quand j'ai écris ceci, j'ai po arrête de rire (ca, tu dois tant douter un peu, lol). Et après le restaurant…lis et tu verra mais il ne faut po aller si vite car sinon, se ne sera plus excitant ! Kisous et voici la suite (dsl, pour le retard).

**Yami x Téa FOREVER** : kikou ma petite fire ! Et oui, ce roman est de plus humoristique, en faite, je voulait m'amuse un peu et donc, j'ai écris ca ! Xd. Je vois que ca vous à plus et donc, je suis contente mais il y aura encore des scènes d'humours, c'est sur ! En ce qui concerne les deux tourtereaux, ne tqt surtout po, il vont s'actionner XD ! Et pour ce qui est de « mes lecteurs si gentilles et si fidèles » les scènes vrmt chaudes vont enfin arriver ! Je sais que je vous faits languir trop longtemps mais ne vous inquiété po, le LEMON auras lieu ou sinon je ne m'appelle plus Laura ! Donc, voilà…une chose, vous ne serez po déçu de ce lemon qui vas bientôt arriver car ca risque d'être assez palpitant et passionnant. Kisous et dsl pour le retard !

**Traky** : Slt ma puce ! Et contente que ca t'as plus moi aussi, j'ai aimer et je me suis trop bidonner en écrivant ca. Et pour ce couple merveilleux, moi aussi, je l'adoreuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Trop admirable ! Oulala, c'est sur que tu as envie de lire la suite, Toi tout comme les autres ! je vous comprend ! Kisous et ton blog est tj aussi bo !

**Aurélia** : Chalut, et merci pour ton review's, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plus et tqt po la suite vas arriver et ne meurt po tout de suite Xd. Bref…Voici la suite tant attendue ! Kisous

**Shikanta** : Coucou et merci pour ton review's. Woua ! franchement, génial le coup de la discrétion, tu me plaît bien, hihi ! Et pour ce qui est de Téa, j'ai tj aimer quand elle parle de l'amitié, c'est génial, je l'adoreeeeeeeeeee et elle est admirableeeeeee et je m'en fous de ceux qu'ils ne l'aime po ! Kisous et voilà la suite petite discrète, lol.

**Dalilla** : Kikou ma chérie ! Je suis contente que ca ta plus moi aussi…vas savoir pk ?hihi. Bon, dsl pour le retard mais tu sais bien que j'ai eu quelques problèmes et donc, voilà…Et oui, cette cher crème à bronzer ! C'est vrai que c'est po mal mais vous avez encore rien vu de ce que je vous réserve, niarkkk niarkkk ! Kisous et voici la suite.

_**P.S.**_ : Je vous remercie pour tout vos review's qui me touche bp ainsi que pour tout vos encouragements. Franchement, ca me fait tropppppppppppppp plaisir que vous appréciez autant ma fic. Ah oui, est pour ce qui est des fans de Téa et Yami, il y a un forum qui vient d'être créé par **N'Angelou**, allez y ce forum ( h t t p / re v o l u t i o n s h i p p i n g . z i k f o r u m . c o m , sans espaces). est vmt génial et comme ca, on délirera entre fans ! Et encore une chose et après je vous laisse lire ce chapitre : encore pour les fans de Yami x Téa (Anzu) , il y a un blog qui vas se créé dans po longtemps, il s'appellera y a m i a n z u l o v e . s k y b l o g . c o m, et il y aura plein de REVOLUTIONSHIPPING (Yami X Téa). Ce blog as été crée pas Anzuchan et moi. Alors, elle est po belle la vie, yeahhhh ! Voilu, je vous souhaite un bon courage pour vos tites fics toutes chouttes que j'adoreeeeeeeeee et je vous fait plein de gros bisous !

* * *

**Place au Chapitre !**

Bonne Lecture a tous !

* * *

**Les liens de l'amour**

**OO **

Le temps était toujours aussi chaud, le ciel était si bleu et le soleil était magnifique mais il ne tapait plus aussi fort qu'avant. Nos deux jeunes amis arrivèrent au restaurant avec toujours leur mines réjouies, sourire sur leurs visages et yeux pétillants sous un vent d'air chaud.

Dès qu'ils fut arriver au restaurant, ils décidèrent d'aller sur la terrasse et ils prirent deux places. Cette terrasse était très grande et il n y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à ce moment là, car beaucoup était sur la plage entrain de s'amuser et de bronzés. Les tables étaient toutes rondes et ces tables étaient composé que de deux à quatre chaises, parasols y étaient entre poser au milieux de ces tables. Yami et Téa s'installèrent et déposèrent leurs affaires à terre. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer commande, quand soudain Téa s'aperçut que Yami la regardait…

_Je rêve… _pensa t elle

Sachant cela, la jolie brune essaya d'éviter son regard tout en regardant les autres personnes qui étaient là, mais à chaque fois, elle tomba sur son regard améthyste. Téa commençait à perdre son sang froid avec ce regard l'observant, c'est alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, histoire de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bon, et si ont commandaient, je meurs de faim moi ! » fit-elle avec un petit sourire sur le visage tout en le regardant et tout en prenant la carte des commandes avec réjouissance

Pendant que Téa choisissait, un jeune serveur arriva jusqu'à leur table.

« Bonjour, puis-je prendre votre commande ? » demanda t il en prenant son carnet de note + son bic avec un air sérieux

« Euh…Nous n'avons pas encore choisis » répondit Téa avec embarra tout en tenant la carte des commande grand ouverte

Yami la regardait toujours entrain de parler à ce jeune serveur. La jolie brune aux yeux bleus océan savais très bien qu'il la regardait mais faisait semblant de rien… Des fois elle le regarda dans le coin de l'œil et puis elle dirigea de nouveau son regard vers le serveur.

« Ce n'est pas grave, prenez tout votre temps. Je reviendrais dès que vous aurez choisis. Il y a encore beaucoup de clients qui attendent de toute façon » fit le jeune serveur avec un petite sourire

Après cette petite conversation avec le serveur, il reparti pour servir les autres personnes et pour laisser les deux jeunes adolescents choisir.

« Que prendre ? » réfléchis Téa en regardant tous les menus

« Euh…Tellement de choix, heureusement que tout est gratuit ! » fit-elle en regardant Yami avec enthousiaste et ensuite elle replongea son regard sur la carte

« Euh…je vais prendre… » rajouta t elle

Pendant qu'elle choisissait, Yami mit son coude sur la table, posa sa tête sur sa main et il fixa toujours Téa en laissant échapper un léger soupir…

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… _Pensa t il en lâchant encore un soupir

La jolie brune choisissait toujours… A un moment, elle s'arrêta un peu et tenta de jeter un petit coup d'œil au dessus de la carte des commandes, afin de savoir si Yami la regardait toujours. Quand elle regarda, Yami lui sourit. Ayant les yeux rond et en rougissant légèrement, elle replongea son regard rapidement sur la carte toujours en rougissant. Quelques secondes après, elle se ressaisi et regarda dans le menu des plats de fruits, elle voulait quelques choses de frais et de savoureux.

« Ah… J'ai trouver ! Je vais prendre le plat … Magnifica Sublima et comme boisson… une limonade » dis t elle en regardant toujours le nom du plat ainsi que la boisson, avec le sourire

« Voilà, j'ai choisis ! A toi ! » s'exclama t elle en lui donnant la carte des commandes toujours en souriant

« Merci ! »

Yami se remit bien droit sur sa chaise et pris la carte des commandes, puis il l'ouvrit en grand et commença à regarder les différents plats et boisons.

« Bon…Que vais-je prendre ? » se demanda t il en arrêtant un peu de regarde Téa

« Oh ! Je vais prendre la même chose que toi » fit-il en déposant la carte tout en souriant à Téa

« O.K. » dit-elle en reprenant son ton sérieux

Le serveur qui était dans les parages, s'aperçut que la carte des commandes avait été déposé sur la table par le jeune homme, il su qu'ils avaient terminer de choisir et donc, il arriva se précipitant jusqu'à leur table.

Pendant que le serveur arriva… Yami continua de regarder la jolie brune. Cette dernière voulut lui poser une question…

Au moment où elle s'apprêta à poser sa question…

« Yami ? Est ce que… » demanda t elle

Mais elle nu pas le temps de poser sa question car le serveur l'interrompis sur sa lancer

« Avez-vous choisis ? » demanda t il avec le sourire

« Oui ! » répondis t elle avec un sourire tout en le regardant

« Parfait ! Je vous écoutes » dit le serveur en reprenant son carnet ainsi que son bic

« 2 Magnifica Sublima + euh… deux limonades bien fraîches » répondit elle en regardant Yami un instant puis re-dirigea son regard en direction du serveur en affichant un joli sourire sur son doux visage

« OK ! C'est noter, je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! » fit-il en retournant au bar

Pendant ce temps… Nos deux jeunes amis discutaient

« Euh… Téa, n'avait tu pas une question à me poser ? » demanda t il en regardant Téa avec son air sérieux et curieux

« Ah…Si ! Je me demandait, si tu t'en sortait dans le monde moderne ? » demanda Téa avec sérieux et curiosité

« Oui, je m'en sors très bien, Yugi m'aide ainsi que notre grand-père. Ils m'ont appris un tas de choses sur la modernité, sur la technologie, comment se débrouillé seul dans la vie ? tout les principes… Tiens ! D'ailleurs ! J'ai même ma propre carte d'identité ! Je te la montrerais si tu veux ! Et je vais même m'acheter une maison » répondit-il avec le sourire

« Woua ! C'est génial, je suis si contente pour toi » fit-il en le regardant avec admiration

« Merci »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant… Soudain le serveur arriva…

« Et voilà, deux Magnifica Sublima + deux limonades bien fraîche » dit-il en tenant un plateau en l'air sur sa main droite, en souriant

« Merci » fit ils en regardant le serveur qui déposa les plats et couverts ainsi que les verres de limonades sur la tables puis repartit avec le plateau jusqu'au bar

« Woua, ont vas se régaler » dit t elle avec appétit

Leur plats étaient composé de fruits en tout genre, d'ananas , de pommes, de bananes, de framboises, d'abricots, de fraises, d'oranges et de pêches + de la crème fraîche qui était au dessus. Tout étaient en petits morceaux et mélanger. La senteur de ses petits morceaux de fruits leurs chatouillèrent les narines si bien que Téa admira son plat tout en sentant cette délicieuse odeur.

« Bonne Appétit ! » Fit ils puis commencèrent à manger

Et ils dégustèrent leur plats en savourant la crème fraîche sous onctueuse ainsi que chaques fruits tous aussi délicieux les uns que les autres, ensuite ils burent leur limonades bien fraîche tout en la savourant. Après ce repas somptueux, Téa se pencha sur le dosiez de sa chaise et ferma les yeux un instant… elle repensa au doux parfum de ce plat si délicieux. Avec l'air chaud qui passa sur son doux visage en fessant voler ses cheveux légèrement, Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et fit un petit gémissement de bien être. Yami, lui, la regarda avec un sourire et des yeux admiratifs devant cette magnifique créature aux yeux bleus océans qui était exposer, devant lui.

Soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit bien droite sur sa chaise.

« Alors Yami ? As tu aimer ce plat ? » demanda t elle avec une voix douce, en mettant ses coudes sur la table et déposa sa tête sur ses mains en forme de V

« Oui, c'était délicieux ! » fit Yami en souriant

« Très bien ! Je suis contente que ca t'as plut » s'exclama t elle avec toujours une voix douce et un joli sourire

Cette petite voix douce ainsi que ce doux visage d'ange faisant craquer littéralement Yami mais ce dernier ne fit rien, il se contenta juste de la regarder avec admiration.

« Qu'est ce qu'ont fait ? » demanda Yami avec curiosité

« Je ne sais po ! Vu que le soleil ne vas pas tarder à ce coucher d'ici une bonne heure. Que dirais tu de… retourner à l'hôtel pour se changer et puis de décider ce que nous ferons ensuite, d'accord ? » demanda t elle avec sa petite voix douce

« OK, ca marche ! » affirma t il avec le sourire

Et ils prirent leurs affaires et s'en alla en direction de l'hôtel. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils montèrent les escaliers et alla dans leur chambres respectives. Là, Yami et Téa remirent leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient mis avant, dès la matinée. Quand ils eurent finis de ce changer, Téa se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Yami s'accouda à sa fenêtre en regardant le soleil ce coucher. Les deux jeunes amis pensant que l'autre n'avait pas fini de s'habiller, médita un peu en attendant. Leurs journée passer ensembles ne leur laissaient pas indifférents si bien, qu'ils dérivèrent tous deux dans leurs pensées, voir même si perdre…

_Téa tout en regardant le plafond, repensa à cette journée avec lui… Lui ! Dont son cœur battait pour cet ancien pharaon qu'elle aimait depuis très longtemps mais cacha ses sentiments envers lui car elle avait peur…peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'il aurait dit ou fait et de plus Yugi qui d'antan partageait son corps avec Yami. Cette dernière avait du mal à divulguer ses sentiments à l'ancien pharaon. C'était son rêve d'être avec lui mais elle ne savait pas si il aimait, si il ressentait quelques chose pour elle…rien ! Elle voulait être dans ses bras…le toucher…l'embrasser…le caresser…partager tout avec lui, l'être de ses rêves dont il hantait tout le temps ces nuits. Ce jour, elle l'attendait depuis longtemps…mais toujours rien ! Quoi que…Quand elle y repensa, elle s'aperçut que Yami avait un comportement bizarre depuis quelques temps…_

_Yami, qui lui était accoudé à sa fenêtre, en ayant les cheveux dans le vent, repensa à cette journée avec elle…Elle ! Dont son visage reflétait un ange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il la regardait tout le temps mais une chose était sûr, c'était qu'il ne savait pas sans empêcher. Quand il la regarda, il eu une sensation très étrange mais il adorait la regarder, la contempler… Il voulait se noyait à jamais dans ses yeux bleus océans et ne plus jamais en revenir… voulant la caresser…capturer ses lèvres… la sentir près de lui… être toujours à ses côté, cela l'apaisait d'avoir un ange aussi doux près de lui. Etait-ce ca, tomber amoureux ? Pour lui… il n'avais jamais connu ceci mais maintenant Oui ! Il en était sûr à présent, des sentiments naissait en lui. Ses sentiments étaient si fort qu'il ne savait plus les cachés, et donc, il prit la décision de le lui dire le plus vite possible._

Yami reprit soudain ses esprits. Et maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire et donc, il sorti de sa chambre sans perdre un instant et se dirigea vers la chambre de Téa qui était juste en face. Il toqua et attendit. Téa qui était toujours sur son lit repris ses esprits dès qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte.

« Oui ! J'arrive ! » répondit elle en se levant de son lit puis de dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir

« Ah ! Alors que faisons nous ? » demanda t elle avec sourire

« Euh…Est ce que tu voudrais te promener avec moi sur la plage et admirer le coucher de soleil ? » demanda Yami en rougissant légèrement

« D'accord, ce serait avec plaisir ! » répondit elle en souriant tout en le regardant rougir avec admiration

_Woua ! C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir… trop mignon !_ Pensa t elle

Et ils partirent jusqu'à la plage.

Le soleil était sur le point de ce coucher… la marrée avait monter du au effet du jour et de la nuit… le vent s'était lever. Nos deux jeunes amis se promenaient en entendant le bruits des vagues ainsi que du bruits des palmiers qui s'agitait sous l'effet du vent. Ils s'étaient les seuls sur cette plage devant un magnifique couché de soleil qui reflétait sur de petites vagues qui elles montaient progressivement.

« Woua, c'est magnifique ! C'est merveilleux » s'exclama t elle en sautant de joie tout en rigolant

« Merci de m'avoir emmener ici » dit Téa avec un grand sourire en étant heureuse de voir un coucher de soleil d'au si prêt

« Mais de rien ! Moi aussi, je dois te remercie Téa, pour avoir bien voulut m'accompagner » dit Yami en souriant tout en la regardant dans les yeux, en se promenant

_Ses yeux sont encore plus magnifique devant un coucher de soleil…sublime ! _ Pensa t il

« Euh Téa…J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire » fit Yami en rougissant tout en arrêtant de marcher

« Euh vas y, je t'écoute » dit Téa en s'arrêtant de marcher, elle aussi

Yami et Téa se retrouvèrent face à face, près l'un et de l'autre.

« Ben voilà ! C'est dur pour moi de te dire cela… »

« … Oh et puis zut ! » s'énerva t il en serrant les poings

C'est alors qu'il l'attrapa rapidement par la taille, la collant contre son torse et l'embrassa sauvagement. Téa qui n'avais pas eu le temps de rien dire, se laissa faire en étant un peu surprise par ce geste si rapide. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura ce baiser. Dès que ce long baiser fut fini, Yami tenant encore Téa fermement dans ses bras, la regarda un instant avec un grand sourire.

« Désolé Téa ! Mais je ne savait plus résister, il fallait que je le fasse, tu ne m'en veut pas, j'espère ? »

« Mais non, au contraire ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendait ! » répondit-elle en le regardant en souriant

En parlant, leurs souffles se caressèrent la peau.

« Ah bon ! » s'étonna Yami

« En Faite, pour être franche. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que je t'aimait mais je n'ai rien dit car tu était avec Yugi et cela était très dur pour moi d'avouer mes sentiments. Donc, je suis rester muette » avoua t elle en était sérieuse

« Ah ! Je comprend mieux maintenant ! Je t'aime aussi Téa » affirma t il en ayant un grand sourire sur le visage

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveaux, toujours en étant enlacés, dans le vent qui faisait voler leurs cheveux, devant un magnifique coucher de soleil qui faisait reluire leurs peaux. Quand ce baiser fut terminer, ils décidèrent de rentrer car la journée étant longue, ils étaient un peu fatiguer.

« Aller , rentrons ! Il se fait tard » s'exclama Yami en la relâchant

« Oui, rentrons ! Je commence à être fatiguer » s'exclama t elle en bayant

Et ils rentrèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel en se tenant main dans la main. Arriver dans le hall, ils montèrent les escaliers et alla jusqu'à le seuil de leurs chambres. Avant de rentrer, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et puis ouvrit leur portes.

« Bonne nuit Yami ! Fait de beaux rêves » dit Téa avec une voix douce

« Bonne nuit ! Toi aussi, fait de beaux rêves »

Ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres mais avant de refermer la porte derrière eux…

« à demain » dit ils en fermant la porte

Tous deux se changèrent et se glissa dans leurs lits sauf Téa. Avant quelle ne s'endorme, elle devait écrire à Sérénity, de sorte à ce que cette dernière ne se fasse pas a l'idée que sa chère amie Téa ne profiterait pas de ses vacances au maximum.

_**Cher Sérénity,**_

_**Je suis bien arriver à destination et depuis le premier jours je me détend, je m'amuse, j'en profite quoi ! Je dois avouer que vous aviez raison toutes les deux, Il fallait que je me détend car je ne pensait plus qu'a travailler. Je courait après le temps alors que j'étais en vacances de fin d'année « Oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire : Tu ne changera jamais » C'est tout moi ça ! Ah et pour l'hôtel, il as 4 étoiles et s'appelle « Douceurs Des Iles ». Cet hôtel est très luxueux, la cuisine est très bonne et le personnel est très accueillant. Et dernière chose, tu sais qui j'ai rencontrer là bas ? devine ? Celui que je te dit l'autre jours, même que je suis amoureuse de lui. C'est même le frère de Yugi…Oui, c'est Yami et bien il est dans le même hôtel que moi ! Je te le jure ! C'est merveilleux !**_

_**P.S. : Et donc voilà, je voulais vous remerciez toutes les deux, vous êtes sympa et génial, je vous adores ! a+ Bisous**_

Téa plia sa lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe. Quand elle eu fini de lui écrire, elle se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit en repensant à son premier baiser avec lui… _se qu'il embrasse bien_ Pensa t elle en rêvant.

**°O°O°O°O°**

Dans cette lettre, elle n'avait pas mentionner qu'ils s'étaient embrassées Yami et elle. C'est normal, elle ne voulait pas le dire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais Téa connaissait très bien Sérénity et Mai, comment ce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux quant elles parlaient entre elles et donc, Téa savait très bien que Mai allai deviner ce qui allais se passer entre Yami et elle et donc… elle ne dirais rien car elle était sûr que Mai allait le savoir sans que Téa le lui dise.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Ouf…woua ! J'ai fini, enfin. Je suis trop contente ! Bein voilà, j'espère qu'il vous à plus et Dsl pour l'attende ! J'ai eu des tas de problèmes, avec ma famille etc.… Mais c'est du passé car mnt je me sens mieux et je suis t'attaque pour entamé le chapitre suivant ! Yeah ! Tayyyyyyyyyyyyoooooooo xd et vive le Revolutionshipping.

Bon, voilà je vous laisse et ne vous inquiété pas, on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre ! Kisous à tous et Lâcher vos review's tout choux ! J'adore de trop vos review's, même je m'en régale, c'est tellement bon, hihi, lol !

**La petite anzu, lolo, Magicianlove  
**

** bis**


	6. Un amour qui jamais ne cessera

Slt ! Etes-vous prêtes pour ce tout nouveaux chapitre ? Si c'est le cas Muhahah, je vous réserve encore plein de surprises, héééhéé. J'ai plus d'un tours dans mon sac, comme vous pouvez le constater à mainte reprise, hihi. Bon ce chapitre vas être quelques peu…Et Oh !Rien du tout, je ne direz rien sans la présence de mon avocat, xd ! C'est po du jeu si je vous dit comment vas être ce chapitre, c'est vrai quoi… et puis, rien de mieux que le suspense qui des fois nous énervent mais bon…c'est la vie xD ! Ro, je vais arrêter mes délires moi, il faut que j'arrête de toute façons xD pour vous laisser lire ce chapitre. Voilà c'est tout ! Tout à bord, je voulait vous remercies pour tout les review's que vous m'avez laisser, grâce à ca, je me sens de nouveaux d'attaques pour les prochains chapitres, tayyoooo xD. Heum heum … Voilà, j'ai tout dis, j'ai chaque fois un truc à dire moi, c'est tout moi ca ! je vais vous laissez lire la suite de cette fic mais avant les review's !

* * *

**Places au Review's**

**Yamiatemu87** : Kikou ma puce ! Et vi, il la embrasser…il fallait que ca sorte après tous xd , Et rien de plus bo sous un coucher de soleil en entendant les vagues, c'est sur que ca devait être merveilleux. Ah, du lemon ? Est ce que je vous cela ? je ne me rappelle plus mdr…Un peu de Sérieux ! le lemon, Le lemon…hum, bien sur qu'il vas arriver, c'est clair ca, je vous les promit, hihi…donc, il aura lieu. Voilà, sur ce je te fait de gros bisous et ton blog est tj aussi bo et je te soutient pour ta fic que j'adore ! Kisous

**N'Angelou** : Chalut ma tayooo-chan numéro 2, hihi xd. Yeah, j'ai updater, enfin…c'est à cause de quelques problème et même technique concernant ce site très chiant(dsl, il faut dire ce qui est tout de même !). Ah, Yami de perd jamais de temps, xd. En faite, j'ai réaliser ceci, pour que sa flash un peu et un peu dire que je peu être fier de moi, ca as surprit la clientèle à ce que je voit, Yeah ! Hum…la samba de la team rocket…cool, j'aime bien leur chanson tout comme celle d'Ondine (cette zik est très belle, elle me fait penser un peu au cas de Téa par rapport à Yami et toi ?). Oui ! Par contre pour la dévisager, il est trop fort, lol. (remarque, Téa étant très belle et très envoûtante avec son visage d'ange au yeux bleus) Bref…Merci pour ce clap clap qui m'as fait plaisir et très rire. Kisous ma puce et courage pour la suite de tes fics que j'ai particulièrement adorer ! Et un ti P.S. pour la route : Arrête de dire que ta fic MOURIR DEMAIN est une m car je l'adore et même je la photocopie(même celle de mana d'ailleurs). Tu sais quoi, je vais te dire un truc, ta fic est trop trop trop magnifique et en plus je m'incline pour ce qui est de ton talent d'écrivain (je suis sérieuse !). Jtd !

**Jess** : Slt, Toi ! c'est sur que t'as aimer leurs baisers comme toutes les autres je crois, moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! Bon, je croit que je ne vais po plus te faire attendre et donc, voici la suite. Kisous et jtd !

**Yami X Téa FOREVER** : Bjr ma puce(Oo, décidément j'ai bp de pupuces par ici, xd. Heureusement !Je suis très bien entourer, je suis contente, wouaa). Je suis contente que tu as aimer cette déclaration … et la suite ? Haha, je risque de tous vous surprendre, hihi…enfin, je ne me réjouit pas trop vite mais j'espère de vous surprendre encore, lol. Gros bisous et bon courage pour la suite de tes fics que j'ai adorer aussi. Jtd !

**AnzuChan** : Slt ma poule, lol ! héééhéé, la suite ? mmm, tu verra bien … hihi ! Enfin…haha, tu sais quoi, tu ne me surprend même plus même (Pk ? ce genre de review's ne m'étonne po, surtout venant de toi , xd). Direct toi ! le toucher, le caresser…OK, j'avoue que moi aussi… j'ai penser à sa mais j'ai essayer de garder mon sang froid car sinon, je risquerais d'être un peu perturbé, mdr ! Ah, les bananes, génial ! J'ai dit que les fruits étaient en petits morceaux et non po entier… mais, vu que nous s'avons tous, presque … des esprits un peu pervers envers ce couple, donc, ont à tendance à aller au delà de la littérature française simple et poétique, je me trompe ? NON, je ne croit po, c'est mon avis. Tu me fait trop marrer décidément…je n'ai jamais vu une personne d'écraser mais un objet, VI…c'est long, bon… (non, arrête tout de suite cette pensée que je perçoit dans ton esprit. Je te connais très bien et donc, rien ne m'échappe, xd) CONTINUONS…(tu sais quoi, tu peux continuer d'y penser xd)…je dis continuons…et c'est jaune mais en ce qui concerne Téa, elle ne vas po tarder à y goutter (Yami : et cmt !) Vous voyer … il est déjà prêt, mais la il se restreint, à vrai dire, il est en mode actif (Tj lui xd…en ce qui concerne l'ATTAQUE, est bien, elle va être très explosive et très tendre, passionner et inoubliable…pour Téa bien sûr qui d'entre que cette superbe perle bleue) ah en parlant de cette ATTAQUE…Atem n'attaque pas sans les mains vide (tu voit ce que je veut dire ou bien il faut que je te le dessine… j'espère que je ne dois po le dessine car sinon, ca me prendrais fachemant du temps à dessiner ce genre d'outils, mdr, xd. On voit que j'ai appris de toi, lol xd) ah et tj en ce qui concerne Atem … il doit avant tous, le temps de pouvoir dégainer aussi doucement que durement afin de satisfaire Téa qui n'attend que plus que ça (évidemment vu que dans ses rêves, il est dedans et elle fait certainement quelque chose avec…vi, elle ne se tourne po les pouce même lui, je ne croit po, ca doit être marrant quand même, ils se tourne les pouces…titre de ce genre d'activité au info, nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, trop mortelle ca, lol) Bref, nous aimons les sensation forte, il faut que ca bouge, on attend que ca). Xd bon, tu sais quoi, je vais arrêter la, car ca commence (commence ? OK, la franchement, je ne sais po ce que veut dire ce mot xd) à ce faire long, LONG ? mmm ro, tu me perturber, tu as un pouvoir ou quoi ? vas y continue de ma faire chanter lol. Voilà, Kisous et bonne lecture à propos de la review's ainsi que du chapitre. Jtd, jtd, jtd.

**Aurélia** : Kikou ! Et merci pour cette petit review's qui m'as vrmt toucher…merci ! Et est ce que tu serait me donner ton adresse msn (si toute fois tu en as une et ne te sens po obliger, si tu veux po, tu veux po) Kiss et tqt po la suite et la donc, attend un peu avant de mourir xd et si tu veux voir ce fameux Lemon, reste avec nous xd.

**Dalilla** : Salut ! Ah, c'est sur qu'il embrasse bien ! Et ils sont si chou ensembles, je les adores de trop, wouaaaaaa ! Merci pour ton soutient et moi aussi jtd ! Bis et courage pour la suite de tes fics, elles sont superbes.

**Traky** : Coucou ma puce ! Tu as raison, ce couple est trop kawaii et trop mignon et je les adores, je suis folle de ce couple et pour dire…je ne sais po ment passer ! Kisous et merci pour ton soutient. Kiss, jtd et ton blog est tj aussi mimi.

**Kisara (shirokiryu)** : Kikou ma Kisara que j'adore ! Alors cmt vas Seto ? Tj aussi imprévisible ? Passons… Et bien Merci pour ta review's et c'est super que tu devient accro au revolutionshipping, je ne mit attendait po à ca… ma fic est si attirante que ca ? elle à un pouvoir sur vous ou quoi ? Ce n'est qu'une simple fic et je peut l'arrêter quand je veux mais je ne le ferais po, tqt po…car si je le fait, je sais bien ce qui m'attend, n'est ce pas cher lectrices ? (je les voit déjà arriver … je me tire, xd ! Ca va , je me tait ) Kisous et jtd et tes blogs sont génial, une vrai fans et pour ta fic, bonne continuation.

**Une fan de Yugioh** : Slt petite inconnue, lol ! Est ce que je pourrais avoir ton nom et ton adresse msn (enfin, si tu en as ou soit, si tu ne veut po t'identifier, c'est po grave, je ne t'oblige en rien, ce n'est po le dernier de mes soucis). Kisous et Merci pour ton soutient.

**kaiba20 kisara-kawai02** : Coucou ma puce ! Et merci pour ta tite review's qui m'as fait trop plaisir, et je suis contente que tu as apprécier. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, hihi…surtout la révélation, j'ai adorer…et de plus, je voulait que ca flachant un peu afin de rendre le récit captivant. Kisous et ton blog est tj aussi joli. Jdr !

**Orieul** : Slt, je vois que tu as prit mon adresse, tu m'en voit ravie ! et tu as raison, ca se réchauffe…il faut un début à tous, hé ! Ah…draguer Téa, le serveur ? Ce n'est po le but de cette fic, dsl ! Mais j'aurais très bien pu le faire, c'est vrai… ! bon, et pour tes fics, j'avoue qu'elles sont très marrantes, j'adoreeeeeeeee et pour ce qui est de ta New fic, génial du revolutionshipping…Yeah ! Ca te change un peu ! Bis et courage pour tes fics et merci pour ton soutient.

**ElfeMystique** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu as adorer, moi aussi d'ailleurs, trop mimi n'est ce pas, je craque littéralement ! Si, Si, je t'assure… Et les plats, pour moi, c'était très romantique et ca devait être si bon, hihi. Bien sur Mai vas s'avoir tous…y a po photo… Car je trouve que Mai un certain sens de déduction et vu que c'est une femme, voilà quoi. Kiss et Merci pour ton encouragement.

**Masasky** : Kikou ma puce ! Merci pour ce petit commentaire très plaisant, j'avoue que ca m'as un peu surprit car je ne m'attendais a ce que cette fic soie aussi aimer. Je suis étonner mais bon, j'essayerais de mieux m'adapter à l'avenir, lol. Ah vi, Yami en torse nu, rêvons, rêvons…très bonne constitution, il tien la forme… malgré que son âge est très datant. Oula, trop craquant… Voilà, bisous et jtd.

_**Fiou…Sayer, j'ai fini de vous répondre, punaise…wouaa ! c'est du travail tout ca mais vu que ca me fait plaisir, j'apprécie. kisous à tous et je vous adores, bonne continuation à tous et courage !**_

_**

* * *

**_**Place au Chapitre !**

Bonne Lecture à tous !

* * *

**Un amour qui jamais ne cessera**

**OO **

Le lendemain… avec les premiers rayons du soleil, la petite ville de Hawaii se réveilla tout doucement dont le bruits des vagues toujours en continuité. Le soleil était si éblouissant que même la mer brillait comme un diamant… le sable…toujours aussi chaud à cause du soleil, néanmoins les gens s'y aventuraient quand même, malgré sa chaleur ardente.

Dans cette atmosphère, où les palmiers s'agitaient un peu sous un vent d'air chaud qui se propageais faiblement, dont la marrée avait descendue rapidement à cause de l'effet de la lune et du soleil et dont les vagues commencèrent à grimpées en devenant plus belles, étincelantes comme des cristaux et plus impressionnantes, au niveaux de leurs hauteurs.

Cette journée allait être une fois de plus, superbe et très chaude pour notre petite Téa qui s'était lever de bonheur et dont son visage d'ange reflétait la joie de vivre en cette nouvelle journée qui débuta. Accoudée à sa fenêtre, regardant la mer à perte de vue… ses cheveux volant doucement dans le vent. De ses yeux bleus, pétillant de joie, étant heureuse d'être avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps,…repensant à son tout premier baiser en faisant un petit gémissement de plaisir…

Après ce petit moment de douceur… Téa rejoignit la salle de bain qui était d'un luxe incommensurable, afin de prendre une douche tiède. D ès qu'elle eu fini, elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans un essuie blanc, le même que celui de l'autre jours et alla devant son miroir. En ce voyant ainsi, Téa rougit car Yami l'avait déjà vue comme ca, dès son premier jours dans cette hôtel, un soir. Elle repensa à cette scène qui était quelque peu embarrassante pour elle ainsi que pour Yami… qui lui ne savait que dire devant ce spectacle tout en la regardant de la tête au pied avec un air surpris et admiratif…

« Oh, quand je pense qu'il m'as vue en essuie de bain » déclara t elle avec le sourire et puis commença à rire tout en repensent à cette scène

Dès que ce petit souvenir vu fini… elle se coiffa les cheveux et puis quitta la salle de bain et se rendis dans sa chambre, afin de choisir si elle mettrait son bikini avec un paréo ou bien une jupe avec un top. En choisissant dans ses armoires tout en regardant les deux choix, la décision fut vite entreprise…elle avait choisis son bikini avec son paréo bleu, qu'elle avait acheter avant de partir à Hawaii. Ensuite, elle alla de nouveau dans la salle de bain et s'habilla. Pendant cet instant… quelqu'un toqua. Téa savait très bien qui c'était… et donc, elle se dépêcha.

« Deux minutes… » haussa t elle

Ayant fini, elle sorti et ouvrit la porte.

« Désolé pour l'attende mais… » fit elle en ayant pas eu assez de temps d'achever sa phrase si bien que Yami l'avais déjà interpeller en l'enlaçant rapidement et tendrement

Téa étant très surprise par sa réaction mais néanmoins le fait de sentir le corps de Yami contre elle, la fit rougir légèrement et une sensation de plaisir se fit ressentir en sentant son torse contre sa poitrine, conclusion…elle était aux anges…

« Comme tu m'as manquer depuis hier… Et pour tout te dire, je n'ai même pas pu fermer l'œil cette nuit car je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à toi » dit-il en la tenant avec amour, en souriant de la revoir à nouveau, déposant sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux

En lui parlant, son souffle se déposa sur son cou. Téa se mordit les lèvres car un frisson lui parcourut tous le long du dos.

« Moi aussi, tu m'as manquer ! » fit-elle en souriant et l'enlaça à son tour. Puis déposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma ses yeux pendant un moments

Dès que ce petit moment câlin pris fin…Tous deux rouvrit lentement leurs yeux tout en remontant leurs visages afin de se faire face, toujours en étant enlacés et en souriant.

Se noyant dans son doux regard océan dont une lueur de bonheur si fit entrevoir…Il dériva dans cette océan étincelant, à tout jamais…restant hypnotisé tout comme Téa, se noyant, elle aussi dans ses yeux améthystes de couleurs sombre et envoûtant. Tous deux se regardèrent tout en savourant cette instant ensembles…leurs visages se rapprochant, leurs souffles se caressant… il captura ses lèvres douces et sucrées…tous deux fermant les yeux et plongèrent dans un long baiser, tendre et passionné.

Quand cet instant magique fut terminer, ils rouvrit leurs yeux si pétillants, se regardant toujours en souriant.

« Mmm…Ca va toi ? » demanda Yami avec une petite voix grave

« Oui, très bien… et toi ? » répondit-elle avec sa petite voix douce

« Moi aussi ! »

Leurs conversations se fit très intéressante, car leurs mains caressa leurs dos lentement. Se donnant des vibrations de plaisirs et de douceurs… le désir de l'un envers l'autre s'accentuant d'avantage.

« Ah !… à ce que je vois, tu t'es mise directement en maillot, tout comme moi ! » déclara t il en regardant son corps puis la regarda de nouveau

« Oui, je me suis dit : à quoi bon mettre des vêtements… Si c'est pour aller sur la plage et aller dans l'eau et puis avec une telle chaleur… les vêtements ne sont pas très conseillés » fit-elle avec le sourire

« Oui, entièrement d'accord » acquiesça Yami avec approbation

Téa fit un petit rire.

« Tu veux que je te dise… tu est magnifique ! » fit il avec des petits yeux, en passant une main sur ses cheveux ainsi que sur le côté gauche de son visage, lentement.

« Oh merci ! » dit Téa en rougissant légèrement

« C'est la vérité »

Elle sourit tout en rougissant d'avantage plus fort.

« Bon ! Que faisons nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda t il

« Eh bien, j'ai une petite idée mais j'espère que tu en a déjà fait car sinon ca risque d'être un peu compliquer pour toi » répondit elle avec un peu d'inquiétude sur son visage

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va aller à condition ne me dire ce que c'est ! Et puis tu oublie que je suis le maître du jeux donc, pour moi…ce n'est qu'une simple formalité ! De plus j'apprend très vite, tu sais ! » rassura t il avec fierté

« Parfait ! Dans ce cas…Partant pour un match de volley, alors ? » demanda t elle avec de la provocation dans sa voix

« Oui, avec plaisir ! Je suis ton homme » répondit Yami en relevant son défi, avec ironie

« Alors, allons-y ! » fit-elle en faisant des petits yeux sournois, ainsi que d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pensant que la victoire était déjà sienne

« D'accord ! » ajouta t il avec un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres _Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable_ Pensa t-il

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer avec regret, voulant toujours rester enlacer…sentir à jamais le corps de l'être aimer. Emboîtant leurs mains, l'une dans l'autre… étant tout deux, heureux.

« Oh ! J'allait oublier… » dit Téa en retirant sa main quelques secondes de celle de Yami

« … »

Elle alla chercher sa lettre qu'elle devait absolument envoyer à Sérénity.

Avant de partir, Téa referma la porte de sa chambre. Leurs mains emboîter… traversant le corridor, descendant une à une les marches menant dans le hall principal, avec leurs sandales faisant des petits bruits. De couleurs noir pour Yami et de couleur rose clair avec une fleur rose foncée au-dessus pour Téa. Se dirigeant vers le jeune homme qui surveillait les entrées, le réceptionniste qui était toujours vêtu d'un costard noir et blanc. Ce dernier lisait le journal du matin mais en voyant les deux tourtereaux, il arrêta sa lecture quelques instants, plia en deux son journal et le déposa sur le comptoir.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour votre service ? » demanda le jeune homme en souriant

« Est ce que vous pourriez envoyer cette lettre, SVP ? » demanda Téa en la lui remettant

« Oui, avec plaisir ! » en mettant la lettre en-dessous du comptoir

« **C'est pour qui cette lettre au juste ? **» demanda Yami avec curiosité

«** C'est pour Sérénity, disant que je profite de mes vacances au maximum car si je ne lui dit rien, elle vas m'ennuie et vu que Mai et elle sont de très bonnes amies. Je n'imagine même pas…**» dit Téa avec embarra

« Autre chose pour votre service… ? » demanda t il en souriant

« Euh…Se serait pour avoir une balle de volley, si ca ne vous dérange pas ? » rajouta t elle avec embarra

« Mais non ! Au contraire ! le client est roi comme ont dit » répondit t il en souriant d'avantage et pas pour le moins embarrassé par sa demande

Il se retourna afin de prendre une clé parmi d'autres qui pendait sur un grand tableau, sans doute appartenant à des chambres encore inoccupées. Cette clé était à part, elle avait une étiquette bleu tandis que les autre étaient toutes de couleurs jaunes.

« Voici la clé pour ouvrir le petit cagibi bleu qui se trouve à côté de l'hôtel » dit il en la donnant à Téa

« Merci » fit-elle en prenant la clé

« Je vous en prie ! » dit le jeune homme en souriant

Et ils quittèrent l'hôtel en franchissant des portes faisant coulissent afin de se rendre vers ce fameux cagibis, toujours mains enlacées ainsi que leurs mines joviaux. Arriver devant la porte de ce cagibis, Téa passa devant tout en se défaisant de l'enlacement de mains et enfonça la clé dans la serrure de cette porte, en bois, couverte de peinture bleu, comme le reste de ce petit cagibi.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent plein de balles en tout genres, des planches de surfs, des raquettes de tennis, etc.… tout sur des étagères formant trois petits étages en bois et de chaque côtés. L'endroit était un peu sombre mais grâce à un des rayons du soleil qui passait grâce à la porte un peu mise contre la sortie, il y avait un petit peu plus de clarté à cette environnement humide et chaud dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis en caoutchouc. Etant étroit et long, Téa fut la première a y pénétrer, en prenant soin de prendre la clé avec elle, suivit de près par Yami, tous deux cherchant une balle de volley.

« Ah ! C'est ca qu'il appelle **petit cagibi** ? Ce couloir n'en fini pas ! » dit elle

Ils avancèrent et commencèrent à chercher…Téa s'abaissa fouillant le bas et Yami le haut. Ce dernier fut un peu distrait par la position de Téa mais essaya de garder son sang froid.

_Yami…Aller, ressaisis-toi… Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer_ Pensa t il en secouant la tête rapidement de gauche à droite, essayant de retrouver ses esprits

Il se remit à chercher mais Hélas… ses yeux dérivaient toujours en direction de Téa. En la regardant, il senti une goutte de sueur qui coula mais essaya de se reprendre au plus vite.

« Rien dans ce coin ci…ni dans l'autre ! Et toi ? » demanda t elle en arrêtant de fouiller les petits recoins et dirigea son regard vers Yami qui c'était repris juste à tant

« Rien non plus ! T'inquiète pas, ont va la trouver ! » rassura t il en la regardant avec un grand sourire sur le visage

Elle se releva et ils continuèrent les fouilles. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent tout au fond du sois disant, **petit cagibi**.

« Ah…enfin, je les trouvée. Les balles de volley étaient toutes ici » s'exclama t elle avec joie tout en la voyant, au dessus

Yami étant toujours derrière elle, ce dernier se rapprocha et fit glisser ses mains au niveau de sa taille.

« Yami ? Qu'est ce que… Ce n'est… » Balbutia t elle sous l'effet de surprise tout en se laissant faire

« Chut… »

La serrant contre lui … sentant sa peaux douce et fine…donnant de petits bisous dans son coup, ne pouvant pas résistée…sentant le désir monter en elle. Gémissant faiblement, sous ses longs baisers doux et brûlants. Elle rejoignit ses mains dures et fortes et se pencha en arrière, en sentant son souffle chaud et régulier qui se déposa sur sa peaux tout en se laissant aller…rester à jamais dans son rêve devenu réalité.

A un moment, il arrêta ses somptueuses lèvres qui se fit très passionnantes, à en juger par ces gémissements presque audible et commença à se retourner tout en étant douce et sensible à ses touchées. Se regardant, en la tenant fermement dans ses bras musclés…ne disant un mot, voulant garder ce petit instant merveilleux magique…l'enlaça avec amour tout en touchant son corps dur et musclé. S'avançant doucement, s'embrassant tendrement, la poussant doucement contre le mur du fond qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres d'eux en fermant les yeux.

Tout en continuant de l'embrasser…en la tenant toujours fermement dan ses bras musclés… elle, cette joli perle bleue… l'enlaçant avec amour et bonheur d'être avec lui, dans la pénombre donnant une petit touche de romantisme. Après leur long et tendre baiser…dont aussi, ayant besoin d'air.

« Désolé Téa mais je ne savait plus résister. Déjà que j'ai un peu de mal, chaque moments passer à tes côté et même quand je suis seul ! » Affirma t il en la regardant avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres

« Ce n'est rien ! Moi aussi, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à résister » dit-elle en le regardant avec le sourire

« Tu est tellement beau que j'en suis soumise et de plus, tu est admirable intérieurement, qu'extérieurement » rajouta t elle en regardant son torse, faisant glisser son doigt au milieu de celui ci.

Yami la regarda faire avec envie

« Merci Téa, ce compliment me touche beaucoup » dit Yami en souriant et en relevant la tête, un peu distrait par ce qu'elle venait de faire

« Toi aussi ! Tu est admirable, tu est si belle que je ne peux m'empêche de te regarder…Tu me fait perdre la tête si bien que je n'arrive plus à résister. Superbe et forte… Merveilleuse à tel point de me faire craquer » ajouta t il avec bonheur d'être avec elle, illuminant sa nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui

« Merci ! Tu me fait rougir ! »

« Mais de rien, c'est la vérité ! »

« Je n'est jamais connu de tels sentiments auparavant, cela me fait tout bizarre. Cependant, je sais ce que sais maintenant que d'avoir le coup de foudre ou bien de tomber amoureux…l'amour est un sentiment auquel je n'avait pas prit d'importance jusqu'à aujourd'hui…Cela autant nouveau pour moi néanmoins, je sais une chose… _je t'aime_ » lui confessa t il

« Moi aussi… _Je t'aime_ _Yami_ » annonça t elle en étant émue tout en voulant pleurer en entendant ces douces paroles

« Ne pleure pas voyons ! Je n'est dit que la vérité ! » dit-il en la voyant combattre en elle afin de ne pas pleurer

« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Car désormais je suis avec la personne que j'ai aimait depuis tant d'année et maintenant ce rêve est enfin devenu réalité. Je suis si contente… j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps » dit elle en se blottissant contre lui tout en pleurant

« Chut…ca va aller. Tu est avec moi maintenant et jamais je ne te laisserais tomber car tu est celle que j'aime plus que tout. Tu est l'ange de ma vie… je rêve de toi en entendant le son de ta douce voix et tout en étant auprès de toi. » essaya t il de la calmer tout en la serrant dans ses bras

Après un petit moment, elle arrêta de pleurer en entendant ses paroles si belle à son égards. Puis, elle releva la tête…et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Aller ! Allons-y ! »

« Oui, tu as raison car ca fait pas mal de temps que nous sommes ici et de plus, le réceptionniste vas se demander quoi ? » dit-elle en rigolant

« Ah ! J'aime mieux te voir dans cette état là mais n'empêche t'es tout aussi belle même quand tu pleure »

« Mmm…Merci, tu est un amour » dit elle en déposa sa tête sur son torse chaud

Ce détachant de lui avec regret, car elle l'aimait tant…étant un petit diamant étincelant dans ces yeux bleus océan

…

Avant de repartir, elle prit la balle de volley et ils sortirent de ce **petit cagibi**, fermant la porte à clé au chemin du retour

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Voilà et encore un chapitre de créé ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Trop mimi n'est ce pas et très alléchant tout ça ? C'est mon avis ! Et vous ?

…

Si vous n'avez pas aimer, dites-le !

Bon, pour le prochain chapitre… je ne vous direz rien ! Na ! Et pour ce qui est du **Lemon**, il apparaîtra dans plus ou moins 2 ou 3 chapitres minimum… Alors, patience ! Compte à rebours … est lancer xD ! je vous lance un défi, un tout petit - lol. Est ce que vous tiendrez ? A vous de Jouer ! mdr…à suivre ! xD Voilà, lâchez vos ti review's tout mimi, je m'en régale mdr.

P.S. : Je vous souhaite une très bonne continuation pour vos fics que j'aime tant et un très bon courage !

**La petite anzu, Lolo**

**Magicianlove**

**Kisous**


End file.
